Un ángel de la oscuridad
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: Nunca vi la realidad con claridad... hasta que estuve atrapado en este bosque... Pero, si algo aprendí esa fría noche de lluvia, es que aunque tu historia empiece mal, aún puede tener un buen final. Al menos...yo encontré a mi ángel de la oscuridad J
1. Conociendo a mi ángel

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^,^

**_Un ángel de la oscuridad._**

_Jasper's POV:_

_Solo._ Esa era la palabra perfecta que describía como estaba ahora en este mundo. Razón. Claro que tengo una. A mis padres no les importe y me maltrataban cuando aún estaba con ellos. Me odiaban. Aunque yo los amara. Para ellos nunca seré nadie. Fui un error, como ellos solían llamarme.

Según ellos, yo era la causa de que casi no tuviéramos dinero. La causa de que ellos no pudieran disfrutar al máximo su vida. Ellos siempre habían querido una niña. Y casi la tuvieron. Yo iba a tener una hermana gemela. Estaban total y completamente felices de que por fin iban a poder formar una linda familia. Pero, al dar a luz, la pequeña no sobrevivió. Mis padres entraron en depresión luego de eso. Pero, aún así, me cuidaron, por unos cuantos años. Pero, por todo ese tiempo, ellos me culparon de la muerte de la pequeña niña. Y yo siempre me culpe… aunque, ahora me daba cuenta de que eso no fue a causa mía. Nadie influenció en eso. Pero ellos sólo querían encontrar a un culpable, y decidieron que ese sería yo. Era lo único que querían.

Golpeé árbol sobre el cual estaba recargado. _Árboles. _Lo único que veía a mí alrededor, junto con la densa niebla y el corto césped. Suspire. Todo era tan… triste. No entendía por qué mi vida tuvo que ser así. Yo jamás fui malo, siempre era –ó intentaba serlo al máximo- respetuoso. Siempre intentaba consentir a mi madre. Pero ella solo me rechazaba. No aceptaba que fuera su hijo. Con mi padre: todo el tiempo intentaba estar con él, pero tampoco me aceptaba. Una vez me abandonaron en un parque.

Ante la gente: me trataban más o menos bien. Siempre procuraban que sus conocidos no nos vieran juntos. Ahora, me encontraba en un bosque, sin nadie junto a mí, vagando en este mundo sin compañía alguna ¿cómo llegué aquí? Algo fácil de contestar… pero difícil de contar…

Un día mi padre estaba enojado, y había tomado más de lo que debía. Y empezó a cuchichear algo con mi madre. Y me parecía que decía algo parecido a: _"Debimos deshacernos de él, así como él lo hizo con su hermana" _ó igual _"Aún no es muy tarde, podemos hacerlo" _y cosas similares. Cosas que hacían que las lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos. Pero que a ellos no les importaba decirme a la cara.

Ya era hora de dormir, así que llevaba mi pijama, que conformaba de una camisa de botones y un pantalón. Como a mi mamá me había pedido –poco antes de que llegara mi padre- que fuera a comprar un poco de leche. Llevaba puestos unos tenis, blancos, y –como siempre- llevaba en la mano mi pequeño osito de felpa. No es porque fuera muy infantil. Aunque no me podrían culpar, sólo tenía cuatro años… y era un perfecto compañero, y alguien que llenaba el puesto que mis padres deberían ocupar. Pero que jamás se han esforzado por alcanzar.

Mi padre se acerco a mí y me tomo de la camisa.

-Jasper –me grito mi padre.

Me alzó por los aires, sólo tirando de mi camisa. Yo lo mire a los ojos, con el horror escrito en mis facciones.

-Jasper Whitlock, eres una verdadera decepción para ese apellido –gruño, escupiendo cada una de sus palabras con furia y odio- aún no me explico como pudiste ser producto de tu madre y mío.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir un pinchazo en el pecho. Un dolor que nunca antes había sentido. Decepción de mi mismo. Las pequeñas gotitas de agua salina se escaparon por mis mejillas. Recorriendo el contorno de mi cara.

-No llores enfrente de mí –me grito, zangoloteándome- se que eres débil –dijo.

Me arrojo al piso. Gemí. Me había golpeado la espalda. Y me dolió mucho.

-¡Todos sabemos que eres débil! –grito, haciendo eco en las paredes- pero, no quiero que demuestres debilidad –gruño. Se quito su cinturón, con rapidez, y me golpeó con la hebilla.

El pedazo de metal golpeo contra mi mejilla. Grité. El dolor era muy intenso. Pero a mi padre eso no le importo. Me volvió a golpear, pero esta vez en la pierna. Volví a gritar.

-Deja de gritar –me rugió- se un hombre.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo mis mejillas.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? –pregunte con mi vocecita quebrada.

-Porque por tu culpa tu hermana murió –me grito mi madre, que estaba entrando en la habitación y caminando hacía mi padre.

-Todo fue por tu culpa –acuso mi padre- quien sabe que hiciste que la pequeña no sobrevivió –me miro con unos ojos que me atravesaban como cuchillos. Filosos y fríos.

-Yo no hice nada –me defendí, ellos sólo bufaron- si hubiese podido, yo hubiese muerto por ella –grite.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste entonces? –dijo mi padre- hubiese sido lo mejor que has hecho por esta familia.

Me agarro otra vez de la camisa, levantándome del suelo, sin darme un solo segundo para contestar su pregunta. Para este momento, yo estaba jadeando. Mire directamente los ojos de mi padre. Y mi corazón se helo, su mirada estaba llena de puro odio. Ganas de matar. Sí. Eso era lo que él sentía en ese momento, él. Todo lo mostraban sus ojos. Jadeé, las lágrimas no dejaron de brotar de mis ojos en ningún momento.

-Cariño –llamo mi padre, gritando. Mi madre salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Tragué saliva sonoramente y mi padre me fulmino con la mirada, así que decidí no hacer nada más. Intentar no moverme en lo más mínimo. Vi como mi madre entraba por la puerta, con un pedazo de tela en su mano, fruncí el ceño sin comprender para qué era eso.

-¿Para qué es eso? –pregunte. Mi padre solo me tiro contra el sillón.

-Cállate –me dijo- no nos dirijas la palabra –me agarro el cabello y tiro de él, solté un agudo grito- a partir de hoy ya no eres nuestro hijo.

Así fue como acabe aquí. No era del todo malo… al menos ya no me maltrataban. Eso era lo único positivo. Aún tenía el pedazo de tela –con él me habían atado los ojos para que no pudiera ver el camino y no se me ocurriera volver con ellos-. Lo había atado alrededor del cuello de mi osito. Sí. Aún lo conservaba. Él era mi única compañía.

Escuche un sonido retumbante, que me hizo sobre saltarme un poco. Pero, sólo eran los truenos, anunciando la llegada de una tormenta. Volvió a sonar otro. Levante la vista hacía el cielo. Me encantaba ver la danza que hacían los truenos. Suspire.

Y a continuación, todo se volvió silencio. Claro y pacifico. Pero, fue roto por un sonido. Me paralicé. Estaba seguro que ese sonido no venía del cielo. Yo no tenía hambre, así que no fue mi estomago, y estaba seguro de que no lo había ocasionado yo. Y no parecía un sonido que proviniera del pasto, o las ramas de los árboles. No. Este era un sonido que sólo había escuchado escapar por mis labios: un sollozo. Uno alto y agudo.

Me giré para todos lados, analizando el terreno con mucha cautela, intentando descifrar de donde había venido el susodicho sonido.  
Pero no había nada. Sólo oscuridad. La niebla se hizo más densa. Dicho sonido volvió a hacer acto de presencia, pero yo no entendía ¿De dónde veía? ¿Acaso había habido alguien aquí? Alguien que yo ignore todo este tiempo.

-¿Hola? –dije, mi voz sonaba algo fuerte. Pero aguda, sólo tenía cinco años.

Por que sí. Ya se había cumplido un año que mis padres me habían tirado aquí. Y había aprendido a protegerme y cuidarme.

El sollozo volvió a aparecer. Volteé a ver a todos lados, pero no encontré nada, ó, más bien, a nadie. Y, otra vez, retumbó ese sollozo.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunte en voz alta- ¿Dónde estas?

Pero nada, nada más que el sonido del silencio haciendo eco por todo mi bosque.

-Estoy aquí –escuche como contestaban, rompiendo la música silenciosa que se había formado. Esa voz sonaba como campanitas tintineando. Era la voz más hermosa que había escuchado jamás. Tenía que ser de una niña. Una voz así sólo le podía pertenecer a una bella dama.

-¿Aquí es dónde? –pregunte, con una urgencia de encontrar a la dueña de dichas campanas.

-Aquí –repitió- en la banca.

Fruncí el ceño. En todo el largo año que había estado aquí, nunca había visto una banca. Quizá, estaba más allá de mis límites, ó, escondida por ahí.

-¿Un banca? –pregunte- ¿Dónde?

-Por donde el faro resplandece y su luz te llamó a seguirla –contesto con un tono triste. Su voz sonaba ahogada, como si algo impidiera el paso completo.

Reflexione sus palabras. Un faro. Yo no había visto ninguno. Una luz resplandeciente. Había una, más allá de mis árboles y mi niebla. Todas las noches podía ver una luz resplandeciendo, algunas veces me veía tentado a seguirla, pero no lo hacía, prefería quedarme en mis limites. Pero… ¡Había una niña! Si pasaba mis limites y la encontraba ¡ya no iba a estar solo!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, camine hacía dicha luz, saliendo del muro de plantas que estaba formado junto al árbol donde anteriormente estaba recargado. Y, ahí estaba esa luz que me había llamado tanto la atención, pero que jamás pude averiguar que era. Un faro. Pero, más allá de eso. Junto a él, había una banca de madera, desgastada y rota, algunos clavos estaba, inclusive, salidos de su lugar. Encima de dicha banca, había una pequeña niña, tenía los pies sobre la banca y los abrazaba con sus brazos. Su cabeza estaba hundida en ellas. Sólo podía ver su pequeña mata de cabello negro. Tenía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta de manga larga. Llevaba, igual que yo, unos tenis. Toda su ropa, y su calzado, estaban sucios.

-Hola –salude con cautela, intentando no acercarme mucho para no incomodarla.

Ella levanto la cabeza de sus piernas y me miro, sus ojos color miel penetraron los míos, celestes. No pude apartar la mirada de su cara. Era la niña más hermosa que había visto nunca, tenía una nariz respingada, su tez era completamente pálida, haciendo que se viera hermosa, resaltando sus ojos, los labios rojos y carnosos, su cabello era negro y corto, le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros. Su cara, al igual que su ropa, estaba sucia, y algo lastimada. Tenía algunos cardenales.

-Hola –dijo con una sonrisa.

Se paro y se acerco a mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte con curiosidad. Fruncí el ceño.

-Tuve que irme de casa –contesto con una mirada aterrada, se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte con asombro.

-Mi padre y mi hermano –respondió- mi madre murió y ellos dos no me soportan porque era mujer.

-Entonces escapaste de casa… -finalicé.

-Sí –dijo con la mirada cacha.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –pregunte.

-Cinco años –contesto con la mirada aún cacha- ¿y tú?

Fruncí el ceño.

-Igual –conteste con simpleza- me llamo Jasper –le extendí la mano para que la tomara, pero ella no se conformo con eso, se lanzó a mis brazos y me abrazo con mucha fuerza para ser tan pequeña.

-Yo soy Alice –dijo cuando se separo. Me sonrió con dulzura- ya sabía que vendrías a rescatarme de la soledad.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, no entendía a que se refería con eso ¿ya lo sabía? ¿cómo alguien podría saber eso? Fruncí el ceño al no saber las respuestas de dichas preguntas.

-Te soñé –dijo, como si yo hubiese echo mis preguntas en voz alta.

-¿Cómo qué me soñaste? –pregunte algo confundido, aún.

-Sí –dijo- y no sólo una vez.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, era adorable esta niña. Aunque un poco rara. Pero aún así, linda.

-Y… ¿puedo admitirte algo? –pregunto como si me fuese a decir un secreto del cual el mundo dependiera, yo sólo asentí- ya te había visto. Te había espiado.

Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un color carmín muy adorable.

-¿Me habías espiado? –pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí –asintió con la cabeza- escuchaba ruidos por ese lado –señalo hacía la barda de plantas que había por donde estaba mi lado del bosque- y me causaba curiosidad.

Sonrió, como si nada hubiese pasado y espiar a alguien fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? –pregunto sacando de tema.

-Mis padres me odiaban y me abandonaron aquí –me encogí de hombros, unas lágrimas amenazaron por salir de mis ojos. Pero las contuve, no quería llorar enfrente de ella.

-¿Ellos te dieron ese osito? –pregunto señalándolo.

Suspire sonoramente y me frote mis ojos para no dejar rastro del pequeño llanto que estuvo a punto de salir.

-No –negué- lo robé de una habitación de mi casa –me encogí de hombro- como ellos me odiaban, no les importo.

Mire al piso. Sentí su pequeña manita acariciar mi mejilla. Alcé la mirada y vi que ella me estaba mirando con una sonrisa. Yo se la devolví, estar con ella me daba paz.

-Te lo quiero regalar –dije extendiendo al único amigo que había tenido en mi vida.

-¿Seguro? –pregunto, pero su sonrisa estaba en la cara, era obvio que ella lo quería.

-Claro –dije con una sonrisa.

Ella lo tomó, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras tenía una sonrisa.

-¿No me vas a dejar? –pregunto, aún abrazándolo.

-Jamás –conteste, pasando mi brazo por sus pequeños hombros.

-Gracias –dijo, recargo su cabezo en mi pecho.

-Te quiero, y te protegeré por siempre –la abracé y juntos nos quedamos ahí, sentado en el piso. La lluvia cayó sobre nosotros, cuando cayó, la abracé y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

**_

* * *

_**

Hola! Jaja, bueno, tiene razón Priscila Cullen 1410, ya había pensado en hacer una continuación, pues el final es como... bueno, piensas que puede tener más x) jejej, bueno. Entonces haré otros capítulos y haré una bonita, bonita historia xD jeje, bueno. Continuare! Adiós(:

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	2. Algo que nunca pensé

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^,^

**_Un ángel de la oscuridad._**

_Algo que nunca pensé. _

_Jasper's POV:_

Ya habían pasado cuatro años, desde que conocí a mi pequeña Alice. Ella había iluminado mi vida, sin ella, no se que me hubiese pasado. Cada noche –antes de conocerla- tenía pesadilla, con mis padres, me encontraban, por accidente, y me golpeaban. Me decían que me odiaban –clara y concretamente, mientras me miraban a los ojos-, y otras cosas que hacían que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y mis ojos lagrimearan.

No entendía como alguien no podía querer a mi pequeña niña, como lo hacían su hermano y su padre. Era algo cruel, ella no se lo merecía, por eso no me agradaba en lo más mínimo ni el machismo, ni el feminismo, estaba en contra de todo eso. Estaba llena de amor y cariño, listo para compartirlo con todo el mundo.

Ella y yo nos habíamos podido proteger mutuamente, durante estos cuatro años. Ahora, los dos teníamos nueve años. Y teníamos más experiencia. Ahora, sabía casi todo de Alice, a excepción de lo que ella intentaba olvidar. Si ella no me quería decir, yo nunca la forzaba. No me agradaba obligarla a nada.

Poco después de que nos encontramos, nos pusimos vagar por todos lados, y encontramos una casa abandonada. Ahora vivíamos ahí, pero, ella siempre decía cosas sobre una familia, una que encontraríamos en muy poco tiempo. Lo he dicho antes, y lo repetiré hoy, y muchos días de mi vida más, esta pequeña es rara, pero así me encanta.

Nos habíamos podido mantener, gracias a que, al igual que yo, Alice sabía dibujar, y mejor que yo, he de admitir. Al principio, pedíamos limosna. Me llegué a decepcionar de mí mismo por hacer eso. Pero, esa con lo único con lo que podíamos sobrevivir. Luego, compramos una libreta, y empezamos a dibujar y a vender nuestros dibujos.

-He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in my car I keep singing, don't know why I do.

Me quedé helado al escuchar como cantaban, nunca había escuchado cantar a nadie de ese modo, tan, hermoso… esa voz, tenía la combinación perfecta de todo, belleza, delicadeza, finura… ¡Todo! Era, hasta difícil de describir. Me atrevería a decir que imposible.

Baje las escaleras, para encontrarme a Alice, sentada en el piso, con una de mis libretas entre sus manos y el pequeño osito que le había regalado, al lado de ella. Pasando las hojas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja bailando en sus labios. Me acerqué, sigilosamente, hacía ella. Sin hacer ruido alguno. Aunque, aún así, ella levanto la vista, mirándome con esos penetrantes ojos color miel, que tanto la caracterizaban. Eran tan únicos, jamás los había visto en nadie más, simplemente, eran especiales, igual que su portadora.

-Alice ¿Eras tú la que cantaba? –pregunte, sentándome a su lado.

Ella bajo la mirada y cerro los ojos, luego, dejo la libreta a un lado y suspiro. Fue un suspiro de nostalgia. Se mordió el labio inferior, y, descubrí que no era un tema del cual ella quisiera hablar, siempre que hacía todos esos gestos juntos, es que no le apetecía hablar de ello ó que eso le causaba un mal recuerdo.

-Esta bien –dije, la abracé, pegándola a mi cuerpo- no tienes que decirlo si no quieres…

-No –me interrumpió, me abrazó, pegándose más a mí- lo que pasa… es que –sentí como mi camisa se humedecía un poco- esos son recuerdos buenos.

Fruncí el ceño, no entendía muy bien eso. Era algo raro.

-Son lindos –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Entonces… ¿por qué lloras? –pregunte, con un tono preocupado, cual estaba.

-Es que… yo se cantar… por mi mamá –suspiro.

Entonces, analicé sus palabras ¡ahora lo entendía! A ella siempre le ponía triste recordar a su madre –por que ella, según lo que me había contado, había sido la persona más especial en su vida hasta que llegue yo-, era un tema muy delicado, que intentaba evitar, para no ver correr lágrimas por sus pálidas mejillas. Era la experiencia más horrible de mi vida. Ni el día en que mis padres me abandonaron se comparaba con ver a mi pequeña llorar.

-No tienes que decirme nada, lo sabes –dije, le di un beso en la coronilla.

-No –dijo, se aparto un poco de mí, lo suficiente para poder verme a los ojos- quiero contártelo, siento que sólo así podré estar mejor.

No quería incomodarla ni nada, tampoco quería presionarla y que ella se enojara conmigo por mi, desesperada, reacción. Ella sollozo un poco, no había escuchado ese doloroso sonido desde el día en que nos conocimos, el día más maravilloso –aunque un poco triste, pero sólo por el hecho de haber visto lágrimas correr por sus mejillas-, de mi vida.

Frote su espalda, circularmente, para tranquilizarla un poco. Sentí como un estremecimiento cruzaba su columna vertebral, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera.

-Mira, lo que pasa es que mi mamá siempre quiso que yo me destacara en muchas cosas… idiomas, canto, tocar instrumentos, etc. –hizo una corta pausa, mirando al, desgastado y sucio, piso-, entonces, ella siempre lograba convencer a mi padre para que me metiera en los mejores lugares y pudiera aprender a hacer muchas cosas, como esas –suspiro a falta de aire, tras que estaba hablando muy apresuradamente, incluso para ella-, eso igual contribuye al hecho de que ellos me odien tanto: mi madre siempre estaba al pendiente de mí, cuidando que yo estuviera bien y que nunca me faltara nada. Por eso fue casi imposible de soportar verla morir…

Me quede helado en mi lugar… ¿Alice había visto a su propia madre morir?

-Alice –aclare mi garganta, repentinamente se había secado mucho- ¿A qué te refieres con qué…? –una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Resbalando por su cara, hasta llegar al suelo.

-Sí –cerro los ojos-, a mi madre la mataron –el sollozo que salio de su boca, fue agudo e insoportable de escuchar-. Y lo peor –frunció el ceño, arrugando su pequeña naricita con él- es que yo fui testigo.

Tragué saliva pesadamente. Jamás me hubiese podido imaginar eso. Algo tan cruel ¿cómo es que la vida de un ángel pudo ser tan oscura y cruel? El cielo le puso obstáculos, de los más difíciles que encontró. Parecía que no quisiera que Alice sobreviviera en este mundo. Pero, si el Dios supremo que odia a Alice, piensa que yo voy a permitir que lastime más, su frágil corazón, esta total y completamente equivocado.

-Veras –dijo Alice, entrelazando sus dedos, sólo para luego soltarlos y repetir el movimiento, una y otra y otra vez- un día, estábamos, mi hermano y mis padres yendo al mercado, para comprar comida y todo lo necesario para la cena de esa noche –suspiro-. Pero, hubo un asalto, no se como ni por qué, sólo se que hubo uno –cerró los ojos, dejando correr otra pequeña lágrima- mi madre me dijo que me escondiera, y yo, como siempre, no cuestione su orden. Me fui a esconder bajo una mesa, sin dejarme ver a simple vista. Pero, mis ojos no se apartaron de mi madre cuando estuve en ese lugar. Vi como ella intentaba protegerme, pero, un balazo en el pecho, fue más fuerte que eso –las lágrimas no corrieron tranquilamente esta vez, no, al contrario, parecían una tormenta- lo único que recuerdo, fue como su cuerpo floto por los aires, hasta que cayo contra el duro y frío suelo, sus ojos cerrados y llenos de lágrimas… lo ultimo que dijo fue: _"Alice, te amo"_, y de ahí, nada. Su pecho estaba cubierto en un viscoso liquido rojo, que extendía la mancha más y más… luego, vi como mi padre se acercaba a ella y la tomaba entre sus brazos, llorando y gritándole al cielo. Le pregunte que pasaba y él me dijo que había muerto y que todo había sido por mí –la última frase la dijo de forma un poco enojada y triste a la vez- y entonces… me empezó a pegar, junto con mi hermano.

Cuando termino la frase, su voz era apenas un susurro inaudible. No me costo trabajo alguno entender lo que dijo. La abracé fuertemente, le di un beso entre sus cabellos. Acaricie su espalda, de arriba hacía abajo. Con un movimiento acompasado. Con un ritmo tranquilizador, para que se le calmaron un poco los nervios.

-Mi querida Alice –susurre a su oído- no te preocupes –bese el mismo- yo estoy aquí y te protegeré de todo y de todos.

Ella se alejo ligeramente de mí, lo suficiente para que nuestros ojos hicieran contacto, froto su ojito derecho con un pequeño pucho, antes de suspirar un poco.

-Yo se –dijo, regalándome una de esas hermosas sonrisas suyas- por eso te quiero.

Esa vez, no se conforme, se engancho completamente a mi cuello, casi asfixiándome, pero, la verdad eso no me hubiera importado mucho, con tal de ver a mi pequeña sonreír y estar feliz. Eso, era todo lo que yo necesitaba para que mi vida siguiera un buen rumbo.

**_

* * *

_**

Hola! Je, qué onda? X) jeje, bueno, espero que les allá gustado mi capítulo de hoy. Y, gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior(: me hicieron sentir muy, muy feliz jiji, bueno. Adiós.

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	3. El sueño

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^,^

**_Un ángel de la oscuridad._**

_El sueño_

_Jasper's POV:_

No había sol, y ya estábamos en la calle, eran las cinco de la tarde, y hoy no habíamos podido desayunar migaja alguna. Había veces que las personas preferían darnos comida a dinero, pero, por desgracia, este no era uno de esos días. Pero no nos había ido mal, dentro de poco, seguro y tendremos un poco de dinero para poder comer algo decente.

-_Es algo más que la distancia, que el dolor y la nostalgia, sabemos que esto no nos va a separar, es darte un beso cada noche, que tus manos me enamoren y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más, por que somos algo más…_ –la melodiosa voz de mi pequeña inundaba la calle.

Alice ahora daba conciertos en la calle. Yo le había dicho que no era necesario, pero ella insistió diciendo que era lo mejor… aparte, esto le ayudaba a sentirse conectada con su madre. Esto ganaba más que andar pidiendo limosna y esperar que alguien nos comprara dibujos, aunque aun seguíamos haciendo lo segundo, igual se ganaba muy bien.

-Muchas gracias –dijo, Alice cuado andaba pasando por los carros y casi todos le daban monedas. Ella siempre tan linda y educada, su madre si que la había sabido educar. Debió de haber sido una gran mujer, por eso Alice la debió de haber amado muchísimo.

Cuando por fin la pequeña llego junto a mí, la tome de la mano y nos dirigimos hacía nuestra casa.

-¿Cuánto ganamos hoy? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-No lo se, dame tus monedas y ahorita las contamos –dije, estirando mis manos. Ella me tendió una pequeña bolsita, sucia, de lana, donde guardaba las monedas.

Nos había ido bastante bien hoy, entre las hermosas melodías de Alice y nuestras ventas, debimos de haber recolectado poco más de cien pesos.

-¿Cuánto fue? –pregunto emocionada, al ver que en el suelo habían regadas muchas monedas y uno que otro billete.

-Doscientos setenta y tres –conteste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sabía que esa cantidad no era demasiada, pero era algo, y eso me hacía estar un poco satisfecho.

-Deberíamos ir a comprar comida –comento, se puse la mano en la barriga, justo cuando sus tripas cantaron- tengo hambre.

Me reí. Agarre el dinero y lo guarde en la pequeña bolsita de Alice. Salimos tomados de la mano y nos dirigimos al mercado.

Fuimos eligiendo que comer, no era algo muy difícil, cuando uno tiene hambre, y no ha podido comer bien en uno par de día, cualquier cosa esta bien para él. Porque sí. No sólo no habíamos podido comer hoy, si no que no habíamos podido comer en _días_.

-Quiero una manzana –dijo Alice. Las manzanas, la sandía y las uvas, eran sus frutas favoritas, no la culpaba, esas tras eran deliciosas, igual eran parte de mi lista de favoritas.

Me acerqué a un puesto donde vi algunas manzanas que se veían rojas y jugosas.

-Déme dos manzanas –le dije al señor.

-Claro –dijo, haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza para indicarme que ya la podía agarrar, lo hice- son seis pesos.

Le pague al señor y me acerque con Alice ofreciéndole su manzana. Me sonrió y la agarro. La devoró por completo, no la culpo, pobrecita, tendría muchísima hambre. Me comí la mía con desesperación. De verdad mi estomago crujía con horror. Una simple manzana no llenaba esa hambre que abrió tres días sin comer. Pero, bueno, me ayudaba a calmarla un poquito, sólo un poquito…

-Jazz –llamó Alice, tirando el tronco de la manzana hacía un bote de basura- hoy tenemos que buscar a alguien.

Me sonrió, pero yo le devolví la acción frunciendo el ceño. No entendí lo que me estaba diciendo ¿A quién tendríamos que buscar? ¿Por qué no me había dicho antes? La persona que tendremos que buscar… ¿tendrá comida? Esperaba que sí a la última.

-¿A quién? –pregunte lanzando mi manzana acabada hacía el mismo bote que ella.

-No lo se –dijo, con el ceño fruncido- he soñado con una familia, se ve amistosa –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Soñaste con ellos? –ella asintió- ¿así como soñaste conmigo? –mi ceño estaba un poco fruncido.

-Sí, así como soñé contigo.

Lo medite un momento. Bueno, he de admitir que si soñó conmigo antes de conocerme, y luego nos encontramos. Supongo que ahora podemos buscar a esa familia.

-¿Dónde hay que buscar? –pregunte con una sonrisa.

Ella me la devolvió y me dio un gran abrazo.

Luego paseamos por el mercado comprando mucha comida, para algunos días, por si no encontrábamos pronto a dicha familia. No nos gastamos mucho dinero, aun nos quedaban como ciento y algo. Pero no era mucho. Eso era claro. Tendríamos que hacer otra ronda más al rato, para poder conseguir más dinero…

Estábamos en nuestra casita, estaban nuestros desgastados sillones. Los habíamos encontrado dentro de la casa cuando llegamos. Esta casa no estaba nada mal si la veías de un punto de vista algo interesante.

Si la vemos desde el punto de viste del de que no teníamos nada antes de llegar aquí y bueno, al menos esta casa nos proporciona, un techo y, algunos muebles, aunque bastante incómodos, pero, muebles al fin de cuenta. Uno no se podía quejar con esa suerte.

-Jazz –llamó, Alice. La volteé a ver- ¿Tú crees que encontremos a esa familia pronto? –pregunte, yo me quedé en blanco. Había sido su sueño, no el mío.

-No lo se, Alice –mire hacía el vacío- pero, espero que sí… -me puse a pensar un poco y me di cuenta que no me había dicho nada-. Ey, cuéntame sobre esa familia… ¿Cómo son? Ó bueno… ¿qué soñaste?

-Bueno –arrugo el puente de su naricita- veras… ellos eran varios, y muy diferentes si me dejar decirte –dijo, con una cara pensativa, como si intentara agarrar el recuerdo, para que no se colara por sus pensamientos-, eran muy amigables, sólo en sus rostros lo veías… pero, estaba incompleta la familia, no sólo faltábamos nosotros, si no alguien más, pero no se quien era…

-¿Y cómo sabes que pertenecemos a ella? –pregunte, olvidando el tema de la pieza faltante.****

-Bueno… soñé con ellos –respondió como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo- tiene que ser una señal de algo –me aclaro.

Yo asentí con un poco de dudas inundando mi cabeza, la verdad, pero bueno, no las podía aclarar todas de golpe. Así que decidí hacer sólo unas pocas preguntas más…

-¿Cuándo vamos a empezar la búsqueda? –pregunte, era la mejor pregunta que podía encontrar. Ya se me estaba olvidando que se sentí estar en una familia de verdad, con madre y padre, no sólo con Alice.

No me malinterpreten, adoro tener mi pequeña familia con Alice, es simplemente… que se me olvido lo que es tener una madre amorosa… ó, bueno, quiero tener una, siempre ha sido mi gran sueño. Eso y poder encontrar a alguien que me entienda y me quiera… pero ese ya lo realice en el momento en el que encontré a mi pequeño ángel de la oscuridad.

-Lo antes posible –me contesto con firmeza.

Ella estaba total y completamente decidida a encontrar a esa familia, y la verdad yo no la bajaría de su nube, yo igual quería.

La simple idea de poder tener la oportunidad de encontrar una familia, con hermanos y padres, ¡padres que te quieran! Sólo esa idea me anima un poco. Sería algo interesante poder vivir esa experiencia por fin, después de nueve años de estar esperándola.

-Perfecto –dije, me senté en el sucio suelo de nuestra casa. Me gustaba más sentarme aquí que en los sillones, no me daban mucha confianza.

-¿Qué es perfecto? –pregunto, Alice, con una vocecita inocente, que si no la conociera tan bien como la conozco, hasta se la creería. Me abrazó por los hombros y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Bueno, que si iniciamos nuestra búsqueda lo antes posible, posiblemente encontraremos a esa familia pronto –aclare, pero sentí que ella seguía sin comprender mucho mi expresión-, y yo quiero saber lo que es tener una familia que te quiera –le aclare.

-Yo soy tu familia –contesto indignada, una indignación que ni ella se creía-, y te quiero –agrego rápidamente-, y te quiero muchísimo y eso jamás cambiara –me aseguro, yo sólo sonreí ante eso.

Me aleje un poco de ella para poder verle la cara, tenía una pequeña sonrisita bailando en sus labios. Se la devolví y acto seguido la arroje contra mis pecho y la envolví con mis brazos.

_Ella, definitivamente y completamente, era la mejor persona de todo el mundo… _

**_

* * *

_**

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	4. Propuesta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**_Propuesta_**

_Jasper's POV:_

Desde que Alice me había dicho de aquella familia, habíamos estado rondando por toda nuestra pequeña ciudad, pero, sin rumbo alguno. No encontramos a nadie con las descripciones que ella me había dicho.

-Alice, ¿estas segura? –pregunte por centésima vez, ella me miro a los ojos.

Ahora, teníamos catorce años, sí, nos habíamos pasado mucho tiempo buscando a esa familia, y aún no la podíamos encontrar. Eso era desesperante, y bastante frustrante. Ya quería encontrar a esa familia, lo malo, era que Alice no había podido ver ni el nombre de aquella familia.

-Claro que estoy segurísima –dijo, con orgullo.

Alice siempre era muy confiada de sus sueños. Su mamá le había dicho que era especial –lo cual yo desde el primer momento en que la vi, lo descubrí-.

Ella me había contado tanto de su madre, que me hubiese deseado conocerla, ella era muy parecida a Alice, pero, eran tan diferentes al mismo tiempo.

-Alice, ¿dónde los podremos encontrar? –pregunte, ya me había artado, estábamos camine y camine día y noche.

-No lo se, Jazz –dije, puso sus manos en la cara y suspiro. Paso sus manos hacia sus cabellos, haciéndolos para atrás, sus ojos estaban cerrados con mucha fuerza.

Decidí mejor no insistir más, de todos modos ella no debe de estar tan estresada justo antes de que va a cantar por las calles. Luego, si se enoja, su voz no fluye tan hermosa como de costumbre, por su enojo.

-Bueno, pequeña –le dije, tomándola de los hombros, para mirarla a los ojos-, ahora brilla como de costumbre.

Sonrió y me dio un abraza muy fuerte.

-Te quiero, Jazz –susurro en mi oído-. Eres la única persona que ha creído de verdad en mí, junto con mi mamá.

La abracé con fuerza, yo sabía que el tema de su mamá no era muy fácil tratar para ella, pero ella era fuerte. Por eso era una persona tan especial. A la que yo quería mucho.

-Bueno, voy a ganar el pan –canturreó.

Me reí de ella, me tendió el pequeño osito que aún conservaba, y está fue agraciadamente hacía la mitad de la calle. Los autos estaban parados a causa de la luz roja del semáforo. Vi como todas las miradas, que alcanzaba a observar, se posaban en Alice. Ella sonrió y empezó a cantar.

- Let's talk this over, It's not like we're dead. Was it something I did? Was it something you said? Don't leave me hanging. In a city so dead. Held up up so high. On such a breakable thread –su voz sonaba dulce, pero a la vez que algunos sentimientos mezclados, como la decepción.

Esa canción era una de las que más le gustaba, no por los sentimientos de traición que mencionaba, ni nada por el estilo, si no, le gustaba por la forma en que expresa que aún cuando alguien te deja caer, tú te puedes levantar con una sonrisa y continuar. Ó bueno, eso era lo que ella entendía. Y me gustaba como pensaba.

Siguió cantando –con esa bellísima voz suya-, hasta que termino la mitad de la canción, si la cantaba toda, no le iba a dar tiempo. Paso carro a carro, pidiendo dinero, todos le daban.

-Bien echo, Alice –dije, le di un abrazo y ella me sonrió, metió todo el dinero que tenía entre sus manos, en nuestra bolsita de lana.

-Gracias, Jazz –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le entregué el osito y ella sonrió.

Escuche como un carro se estacionaba muy cerca de nosotros, fruncí el ceño.

No me gustaba mucho la sensación de que alguien se parara así de cerca de nosotros, me hacía sentir que algo malo iba a pasar, y eso me ponía muy nervioso y preocupado por mi pequeña Alice. Se que ella no era tan frágil como aparentaba ser, pero yo la quería demasiado, y no concebía una vida sin ella, ella era una parte esencial de mi existencia, por eso cuando no la conocía mi vida era tan miserable. Pero, quizá sólo teniendo esa vida tan miserable, el destino nos hubiese unido.

-Disculpen –llamo una voz masculina y ronca, total y completamente desconocida para mí.

Mire al hombre que nos había hablado, era alto, con el cabello negro y estaba vestido con un traje de oficina, era delgado y con unos lentes de sol. Su tez era algo morena, pero no mucho.

-¿Sí? –pregunte, pero me abracé a los hombros de Alice, para protegerla. No me daba mucha confianza este hombre y no entendía por qué.

-Señorita… -dijo, mirando a Alice a los ojos.

Eché el brazo con el que la sostenía, hacía atrás, para alejarla de él, pero, ella hizo que la soltara y quedo parada junto a mí.

-Tranquilo, Jazz –dijo, puso su mano en mi brazo, intentando, con eso, calmarme-. Soy Alice –dijo, con esa vocecita de campanitas tan propia de ella.

Extendió su pequeña manita hacía el hombre, él sonrió y la tomo.

-Soy el señor López –se presento amablemente-. ¿Tú eras la chiquilla que cantaba? –sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Alice, y está, no volteaba la mirada en lo más mínimo. De echo se veía algo ansiosa y se podría decir que… feliz…

-Justamente –dijo, con mucho orgullo-. Era yo.

Ella siempre había estado orgullosa de lo que sabía hacer bien. Bueno, excelente la verdad. Aunque, hubiese escondido el que sabía cantar. Eso era diferente, estaba orgullosa de eso, sólo que le daba nostalgia recordarlo.

-Pequeña, cantas hermoso –la elogio, rodeé los ojos ¿qué no era lo más lógico del mundo? Alice cantaba como ninguna otra ¿hermoso? Son palabras que no logran captar la belleza de su dulce voz. Era algo incomparable poder escuchar sus finas tonadas.

-Mil gracias, señor –dijo, con educación. Ella siempre tan educada.

_Y yo siempre tan ñoño. _

-Alice, querida, tu voz es única –movió sus manos enfrente de Alice, como si le estuviera tirando algún polvillo o algo parecido. Le sonrió, como si hubiese echo algo muy importante o estuviera orgulloso de algo.

-Es la voz más hermosa en el universo, señor –di mi opinión, de un modo muy cortes, sin darle la oportunidad a Alice de contestar.

-Exacto –dijo él, con entusiasmo.

_Ya sabía por donde iba todo esto…_

-Entonces, señor López –empezó Alice, mi mirada se volvió hacía ella- ¿Qué tiene eso? –cuando él iba a abrir la boca para contestar, Alice continuo-: sí, ya se que canto bien –la mire extrañado ¿bien? Dios, obviamente nunca se había escuchado cantar-. Pero, no entiendo, para que bajar de su auto para elogiarme –Alice se encogió de hombros, sabía que dentro de todas sus preguntas, había algo, algo que ella estaba intentando hacer que este señor dijera, pero no entendía qué.

-Bueno, pequeña Alice –empezó el señor-, tienes mucho talento –Alice estaba abriendo la boca para comentar algo, cuando, él señor la continuó-: y por eso, te quier proponer un trato.

Cuando él pronuncio esa palabras, la cara de Alice se ilumino. Parecía satisfecha de algo, aún no lograba entender bien eso. Pero, una teoría pasó por mi cabeza.

Está consistía que, si Alice me pudo ver en su futuro, y luego, vi a esta familia –a la cual me estaba frustrando un poco no poder encontrar, pero bueno, eso era punto y aparte-, entonces, ella quizá vio venir a este señor. Quizá vio lo que él le quería proponer.

-Muy bien –dijo ella, con una voz tranquila, pero, se podía detectar la emoción en ella-, y ese trato consiste en… ¿qué?

La cara del señor López, tenía una sonrisa, quizá pensó que ya se había ganado a Alice, y que esta haría cualquier cosa, o, bueno, no sé, no soy lector de mentes. Pero, eso sí, se podía sentir en toda la atmosfera la emoción de este señor.

-Muy bien, querida –dijo esté, con aires calmados-, lo que yo quiero proponer, es que tú cantes –ella soltó un suspiro, creo que, eso no fue lo que ella veía venir-. Espera, espera –dijo él, cuando vio que Alice se decepcionó un poco-, que cantes en lugares más grandes –inmediatamente, capturo la atención de Alice-, sí, querida, que seas una gran estrella… quizá algunos discos y todo eso.

Alice abrió los ojos de par en par, sonrió, y su respiración se convirtió agitada. Su emoción era incontrolable, soltó un pequeño gritito, mientras daba saltitos de aquí a allá.

-Creo que eso es un sí –conteste. Yo igual estaba bastante emocionado, pues, no todos los días una oportunidad así se te presenta, y la verdad eso nos podría ayudar bastante, claro esta, siempre y cuando yo vaya con Alice. Si no e así, pues, eso la ayudaría mucho a ella y, yo seguiría vagando por aquí.

-Definitivamente fue un sí –contesto Alice, sus ojos estaban abiertos por la emoción. Y tenía una de sus hermosísimas sonrisas en la cara, una que sólo ponía cuando de verdad estaba feliz por algo. Mostrando ligeramente sus dientes.

-Perfecto –dijo él- por cierto, díganme Frank.

-Muy bien, Frank –dijo Alice, su emoción aún no se calmaba en lo más mínimo.

Entonces, puse una mano en su hombro, intentando retener su emoción. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiro, _listo_, ella estaba un poco más tranquila. No entendía como hacía, o, bueno, lograba ese efecto, pero, ciertamente me gustaba.

-Bueno, vengan comigo –dijo Frank, haciendo un ademán con la mano, para indicarnos que lo siguiéramos.

Alice tomo mi mano y me guió tras de Frank, que había empezado a caminar hacía su coche.

-Alice –susurre a su oído-. ¿Crees qué sea seguro seguirle? –pregunte, un tanto preocupado, aunque, no de mí, si no de ella.

-Sí, Jazz –dijo ella-, no te preocupes, él no nos mientes.

Fruncí el ceño, yo sabía que ella era muy buena observadora, pero, de eso a que sepa cuando alguien miente o dice la verdad, en serio que cómo podía saber eso, no es algo que una persona pueda mostrar fácilmente en su rostro.

Aunque, ciertamente hay personas que sí, pero otras son muy buenas escondiendo su verdadera mascara. Hay personas qué a simple vista te parecen de lo más confiables, pero luego te sacan las garras por completo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunte en su oído.

-Porque lo soñé –dijo simplemente.

Sabía que si la contradecía se iba a enojar y mucho. No me iba a hablar en un tiempo se que suena algo exagerado, pero no estoy sobreactuando para nada, en realidad ella si lo haría.

Aunque, nunca antes se había enojado conmigo, porque siempre procuraba complacerla en todo y todo por el estilo, pero, ella me lo había advertido, y cuando te dice algo, te lo cumple.

-Bien –dije simplemente, no me quería meter en problemas. Aunque no lo parezca… soy un buen niño.

Sabía que ella tenía mucha confianza en sus sueños, y la verdad, yo igual la tenía –aunque no tanto como ella-. Pero, en fin, ella no debería dejar su porvenir en manos de un sueño, dependientemente de que ella tenga un don para eso. El futuro no esta grabado en piedra, todo puede cambiar.

-Suban –indico, Frank.

Alice se metió sin decir una sola palabra, y yo, aunque iba a chistar, me contuve y me subí, me senté junto a Alice en la parte trasera del negro auto. Tomé su manita, como si estuviera nervioso de algo. Ella la acarició y me dio un besito en la mejilla, sentí como mis mejillas se cubrían de un color escarlata. Y sonreí nerviosamente.

-Entonces, Alice –empezó Frank, mirando por el pequeño espejo, directamente a Alice-, cuéntame de ti.

Escuche el suave ronroneo del auto y vi por la ventana como se ponía en movimiento. Dejando atrás el puente donde antes, había sido nuestra _zona de trabajo. _

-No hay mucho que contar para ser sincera –dijo, honestamente, aunque, sabía que no se iba a abrir por completo con él-, soy la hija menor, tengo un hermano. Mi madre murió hace unos años y mi padre es machista –dijo, aunque el tema de su mamá, aún era una cicatriz abierta, lo supo controlar bastante bien.

-¿Por qué estas en las calles? –pregunto.

-Mi padre, como ya le he dicho, es machista –puntualizo-. Al morir mi madre, el me culpo a mí, aunque, en realidad fue un poco a causa mía, pero, bueno, ese es otro tema que la verdad no me gusta tratar…

-Entiendo –dijo, él, sin quitar la vista de la carretera, su voz sonaba bastante comprensiva y muy cálida.

-Entonces… a él yo no le agradaba mucho y pues… me maltrataba, junto con mi hermano…

-¿Tu hermano igual era machista? –pregunto, con una voz, que se le notaba que estaba muy interesado en la historia de Alice.

-No –ella negó con la cabeza-, simplemente –busco la mejor forma de decir su siguiente frase-, bueno –suspiro- no sabría como explicarme. Era un tema extraño.

-Muy bien –dijo él, su voz parecía muy comprensible-. No tienes que hablar de ello, no te preocupes.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras daba un largo y ahogado suspiro.

-Gracias –dijo, se echo atrás, hasta que su espalda choco con el sillón.

-Y tú –volvió a tratar Frank, pero, vi que por el espejito, ya no veía a Alice. Ahora su mirada estaba clavada en mí-. Cuéntame de tu vida.

Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia. La vida que había tenido antes de encontrar a Alice… ¿a eso se le podía llamar vida? Supongo que sí. Pero yo prefería negar la respuesta de esa pregunta. Para mí, yo había nacido justo cuando vi a Alice. Antes, sólo había sido una ilusión.

-Al igual que Alice, mi vida tampoco tiene mucha relevancia –dije, en un tono educado y pausado.

-Cuéntame –pidió. Pero, no en un tono demandante, más bien, como un amigo le pide a otro que le cuente algo. En un tono amable.

-Bueno –suspire-. Mis padres querían una niña, y, yo iba a tener una gemela, ellos estaban muy contentos, entonces, cuando mi madre dio a luz, la pequeña no soberbio –suspire con nostalgia-, ellos me culparon de su muerte y me maltrataron, a los cuatro años me abandonaron en un bosque, aprendí a conseguir mi propia comida y luego se un año ahí, encontré a Alice –la mire y le sonreí cariñosamente.

-Vaya –dijo, Frank, con algo de admiración en su voz-. Ninguno ha tenido muy buena suerte –_que observador, _pensé con ironía-, pero, no se preocupen –su voz sonó un poco entusiasta ahora-, desde ahora todo ira mejor.

_Eso espero Frank, eso espero…_

* * *

Hola! Jeje, bueno, yo molestando otra vez x] jeje, bueno, confiemos en la palabra de Frank! Quizá tenga razón jeje, he estado pensando y creó que este fic no será muy largo, como diez capítulos máximos o algo por el estilo, pero, igual y no se :S jeje, bueno, pues me voy… espero que estén bien :D Adiós =]

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* _:.


	5. Inocencia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**_Inocencia_**

_Jasper's POV:_

Estaba sentado en una habitación oscura –mi única luz era una ventana, pero, el día era nublado, así que no había casi luz-, sin nada más que con una hoja de papel y un lápiz. Alice estaba con Frank y yo tenía que escribir. No tenía nada más que hacer que abrirme ante esta hoja de papel para poder ayudar a mi pequeña Alice. Eso era lo que hacía casi siempre: escribir para ayudar a Alice.

Sí, yo le escribía sus canciones. Ella sólo confiaba en mí, nadie más se las podía escribir. Así que aquí estaba yo, con un trozo de papel frente a mí y mi mente en blanco.

Cero, nada, sin inspiración. Necesitaba ver esa sonrisita de ángel y escuchar ese tintineo de campanitas, que era su risa. Eso era lo que me daba la inspiración y hacía que mis manos corrieran velozmente por el papel, escribiendo una letra lo suficientemente buena como para que ella la entonara.

-Jazz –llamo, esa dulce voz. Dios escucho mis plegarias-, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

La mire, no se porque me recordó algo, aunque, bueno, no sabía a que era. No importaba mucho la verdad, una tontería, seguramente.

-Intento escribir –dije, no la volteé a ver, quería pensar, pensar, pensar. Necesitaba escribir. Pero no, no, nada, nada.

-¿Te ayudo? –puso su mano en mi hombro.

_No te preocupes, ya lo estas haciendo. _

Y era verdad, simplemente con estar aquí, me ayudaba a pensar un poco más claro y que mi inspiración fluyera como el río.

-No te preocupes –por fin levante la vista y vi sus hermosos ojitos, de ese interesante color miel, que tanto me gustaban-. Pero quédate aquí, por favor.

-Claro, no te preocupes.

Se sentó junto a mí lado, y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro. En ese momento una chispa se prendió en mi cabeza, encendiéndola por completo, mis manos se dirigieron rápidamente al papel, escribiendo todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, antes de que se borrara.

_Levantándome veo que todo esta bien_

_La primera vez en mi vida y ahora todo esta muy bien_

_Despacio miro a mí alrededor y estoy tan sorprendida_

_Pienso acerca de las cosas pequeñas que hacen grande a la vida_

_No podría cambiar nada de esto_

_Este es el mejor sentimiento_

_Esta inocencia es brillante, espero que esto permanezca_

_Este momento es perfecto, por favor no te vallas, te necesito ahora_

_Y me aferraré a esto, no dejes que se pase_

_Encontré un lugar tan seguro, no es un solo rasgón_

_La primera vez en mi vida y ahora todo esta tan claro_

_Siento calma y que pertenezco, estoy tan feliz aquí_

_Esto es tan fuerte y ahora me dejé ser sincera_

_No podría cambiar nada de esto_

_Este es el mejor sentimiento_

_Esta inocencia es brillante, espero que esto permanezca_

_Este momento es perfecto, por favor no te vallas, te necesito ahora_

_Y me aferraré a esto, no dejes que se pase_

_Esto es el estado de la dicha que piensas que estas en un sueño_

_Esto es la felicidad que estas sintiendo por dentro_

_Esto es tan bonito esto hace que quieras llorar_

_Esto es el estado de la dicha que piensas que estas en un sueño_

_Esto es la felicidad que estas sintiendo por dentro_

_Esto es tan bonito esto hace que quieras llorar_

_Esto es tan bonito esto hace que quieras llorar_

_Esta inocencia es brillante, esto te hace querer llorar_

_Esta inocencia es brillante, por favor no te vallas, porque te necesito ahora_

_Y me aferraré a esto, no dejes que se pase_

_Esta inocencia es brillante, espero que esto permanezca_

_Este momento es perfecto, por favor no te vallas, te necesito ahora_

_Y me aferraré a esto, no dejes que se pase _

-¿Qué te parece? –le pregunte después de que la leyera.

-¡Jazz! Es grandiosa ¡Me encanta! –exclamo y se lanzo a mis brazos, y me dio une beso en la mejilla.

Sentí como mis mejillas se volvían de un fuerte color escarlata. Escuche la musical risita de Alice, al percatarse de eso.

-Ay, te quiero, tontito –me abrazo con mucha fuerza-. Eres el mejor amigo que he podido tener.

-Y tú la mejor, pequeña –despeine más su corto cabello.

Después de que Frank nos recogió de la calle, ella se corto el cabello –con sus propias manos-, se lo dejo ligeramente arriba de los hombros. Cada una de las puntas de su cabello, apuntaban hacía un lado diferente. Se veía muy linda.

-Alice, vente necesitamos gravar algunas canciones para tu disco… -Frank cambio la dirección de su mirada, para posarse en mí-, Jazz… ¿ya tienes la nueva canción?

Asentí con una sonrisa, Alice estaba dando saltitos, le extendió la hoja y él la empezó a leer… su mirada fue cambiando de lo cálida, a lo reluciente. Eso significaba que le había gustado la canción.

-Es muy buena, Jasper –me elogió, le sonreí simplemente.

-¿Ya vamos a gravar, Frank? –la vocecita de Alice sonó muy inocente, tanto que hasta a mí me dio ternura, aunque, bueno, casi siempre Alice me da ternura.

-Sí, sí –extendió su brazo hacía ella-, vamos.

Los dos caminamos hacía la puerta, cuando pasamos junto a Frank, él abrazo a Alice y luego nos fuimos a la cabina de grabación. Alice camino hacía dentro de ésta y se paro frente al micrófono, con unos auriculares.

Todo estaba listo, Alice empezó a cantar, con una dulce melodía, de piano, haciéndole dueto.

-Dame una razón para no estar en tus brazos, o dame una poción para olvidar tus besos. Yo quiero mirarme siempre en ti, recorrer caricias por tu piel y que tu amor y el mío, sean un solo latido –amaba como cantaba de verdad. Simplemente te hipnotizaba su voz. Era como el canto de de una sirena, una linda y divertida sirena. La mejor amiga que uno podría desear.

Ella termino de cantar y me dirigió una hermosa y radiante sonrisa, ala par de que me guiñaba el ojo. Me reí entre diente y le alce el pulgar, como muestra de que lo había echo demasiado bien. Y le di una sonrisa. Salió de la cabina y corrió a abrazarme.

-Muy bien, mi pequeña –le susurre al oído.

-Gracias, Jazz –nos miramos y me dedico una sonrisa.

-Perfecto, Alice. Me encanto, cada día cantas mucho mejor –la elogio Frank. Siempre elogios por su parte.

Alice rió entre dientes, él le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, mientras en su cara exhibía una radiante sonrisa dedicada a Alice.

-Gracias, Frank, por todo, de verdad –le dio un fugaz, pero fuerte, abrazo.

-No te preocupes, pequeña. Para mi no es molestia alguna, es más, me encanta estar contigo y Jazz y ayudarte a convertirte en una estrella –pero un dedo por la respingada naricita de Alice, y ésta, claro esta, rió por el gesto.

La pequeña y encantadora escena enfrente de mí me hizo sentir raro, era una sensación extraña… diferente. Él se comportaba como si fuera un padre para Alice, o algo por el estilo. No sé, pero, me hizo sentir un gran vacío en lo más profundo de mi interior. Creo que ese vacío siempre estuvo ahí, sólo que nunca me había percatado de él… hasta ahora.

Había una pieza faltante en mi vida, y en mi corazón… _El cariño paterno. _¿Cómo se sentirá tener un padre que de verdad te ame, y no uno que sólo te cuida porque siente que es una obligación para él? ¿Cómo será que tu madre te arrope en la cama y te de un beso de buenas noches, que te lea un cuento quizá? ¿Hay risas? ¿Palabras de amor? ¿Qué se siente el poder jugar con ellos? ¿Y el poder estar con tus padres? ¿Cómo se debe sentir un abrazo que tu madre te da, con tanto afecto y amor? ¿Y uno que te da tu padre? No sabía ninguna de esas respuestas.

Jamás pude saber cómo se sentía. Y jamás podré saberlo ya…

* * *

Hola! Por si quieren saber ó no saben, la canción es la de Innocence de Avril Lavigne, sólo que en español x] asu, me dio tristeza… pobre Jasper =( hasta me da ganas de abrazarlo :D jeje, bueno… =B espero que les allá gustado ;) dejen sus comentarios (8) xD saben que son importante (: jeje, bueno, me voy n.n Adiós! Que estén de lo mejorsicimo! =3

.: * ฆℓƷҳ *:.


	6. Ojos rojos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**_Ojos rojos_**

_Jasper's POV:_

Alice y Frank estaban en la oficina de él. Estábamos en la gran, gran casa en la que nos habíamos ido a vivir cuando Frank nos encontró.

_-No lo entiendes ¿verdad, Alice? _–pregunto, Frank, con una voz que estaba intentando ser tranquila-, _toda tu carrera esta en riesgo. Si te vas lo perder ¡todo! _

_-¡No todo! Aún tendré a Jazz. _

Sonreí al escuchar esa frase, ella me quería, me quería mucho.

La verdad no entendía, ella estaba en la cima. Todo el mundo la conocía y todos adoraban su dulce voz de ángel ó quizá de sirena.

En estos últimos dos años, ella no había podido salir como una persona normal, porque las personas la atacaban para pedirle autógrafos y tomarse fotos con ella y todo eso. Era la chica de diez y seis años más conocida ahora y aún así, ella seguía siendo la dulce y sencilla niña de cinco años que había conocido aquella noche de lluvia.

_-Pero Alice. ¡No puedes retirarte ya! ¡Estas en la cima, pequeña! –_siento que a Frank no le gustaba un _no _como respuesta.

_-Pero… es que ya no he podido disfrutar tanto cantar como antes… _-su voz sonaba triste y sentí que si hubiese estado ahí, viéndola, podría ver sus ojos clavados en el piso, y sus cortos cabellos cayendo enfrente de su cara.

_-¿Por qué no? _

_-Porque ya no siento la presencia de mi madre –_su voz se quebró, se podría decir que las lágrimas ya estaban corriendo por sus mejillas.

Se escucho un largo silencio, se podría decir que hasta incomodo.

-_Alice… _-parecía que Frank quería que Alice entrara en razón, pero ella tenía bien acomodadas sus razones y las entendía perfectamente.

-_¡No! Ya te dije que ya no quiero esto… perdón _–su voz sonó como un susurro.

Escuche como caminaban hacía la puerta y me levante. Yo estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a la puerta.

Me pare de repente y camine hacía al frente para aparentar que no estaba escuchando. Disimule un poco y luego vi a mi hermosa Alice saliendo, con sus sedosos cabellos negros apuntando las puntas a todas las direcciones imaginables.

Se veía tan linda con esa falda corta, de cuadros y una blusa de manga larga color morado, tenía unos tenis negros con plateado. Se veía radiante, casi tanto como una estrella fugaz.

-Jasper, nos vamos –dijo, con voz cariñosa. Asentí-. Sólo vamos por nuestras cosas –meneó la cabeza hacía el pasillo, por donde estaban nuestras habitaciones.

-Sí, vamos –pase mi mano por su cintura y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

-_Alice, recapacita, mi pequeña –_suplico Frank.

Yo sabía que Frank le pedía que recapacitara por dos cosas. Una: que ella estaba en la cima y que si continuaba así podría ser la chica más famosa de diez y seis años hasta ahora. La segunda: que él la quería como una hija, le había agarrado mucho cariño y le encantaba estar con ella. Conmigo igual era muy cariñoso, pero se portaba mejor con Alice.

-¿De verdad no vas a dejar todo así por qué sí? –le pregunte, cuando estuvimos enfrente de nuestras habitaciones.

Estaban juntas, la suya decía "Alice" en letras azules y tenía estrellitas y lunitas por todas partes. Mientras que el mío decía "Jazz" y sólo tenía manchones de pintura. Me daba risa eso de los manchones, todos de diferente color. Por eso lo pedí así.

-No es así porque sí –dijo, se mordió el labio en signo de nerviosismo-, es que… -bajo la mirada- es que ya no siento la unión entre mi mamá y yo que antes sentía al cantar… y… y siento que es por todo esto –trago saliva-, por todo esto de la fama y eso…

La atraje a mi cuerpo y la envolví en mis brazos en un fuerte abrazo, para reconfortarla. La muerte de su madre –por más años que pasaran-, aún era una cicatriz abierta y le dolía mucho recordarla. Por eso es que le encantaba cantar, sentía que su madre estaba cerca de ella. Sentía como en cada nota, ella estaba presente, como se sentía su espíritu y su amor en el aire.

-Esta bien –cuando me separe de ella, puse mis manos en sus hombros e hice que su mirada se clavara en la mía-, te entiendo… y si te hace sentir mejor, nos iremos lo antes posible.

Así como se lo prometí, guardamos todas nuestras cosas y nos fuimos. Frank intento que nos quedáramos, pero Alice no acepto, se que a él le daría tristeza, sería como perder lo más cercano a unos hijos…

Nos fuimos a vagar por ahí, por calles, casas abandonadas, construcciones, sólo para acabar en un bosque.

-Oh, genial –dije, con sarcasmo-. Nos hemos perdido…

-Shhh… yo jamás me pierdo, Jazpy… bueno… intento no hacerlo –sonrió divertido antes de abrazarme con fuerza-. Tan sólo…

Su frase fue cortada por el ruido de una rama crujir. Los dos volteamos rápidamente la cabeza hacía los arbustos de donde había provenido dicho sonido.

-¿Jazz, qué fue eso? –pregunto Alice, volteándome a ver, con el ceño fruncido.

-Capas y fue… amm…-pensé- el viento –dije al fin.

-Mmm… bueno –dijo, no muy convencida, pero no importaba.

Tomo mi mano, mandando una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Sonreí como tonto y ella me empezó a jalar para que caminara. Estábamos por unos árboles, cuando escuchamos unos pasos y las hojas del viento moverse. Mire a Alice y ella tenía el ceño fruncido de la confusión. No creo que el viento haga sonidos como el que hacen los pies al caminar.

-Jazz… esto si ya es algo raro –comento, apretando mi mano, aún más.

-Sí, sí. Mejor nos vamos de aquí –le dije, eche a andar, jalándole el brazo para que caminara a mi ritmo.

-Hola, pequeña –escuche como alguien susurraba y mi no me acorde como respirar, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mi mandíbula cayó.

Lentamente me fui dando vuelta, hasta quedar cara a cara con Alice… pero no estaba sola.

Detrás de ella había un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era rubio y su tez era pálida, su nariz recta y tenía una maléfica sonrisa en la cara. La mujer en cambio, era pelirroja, su cabello hacía competencia para parecerse al color exacto del fuego. Su tez, al igual que la de su acompañante, era pálida, su nariz era respingada y sus facciones y porte eran felinos.

Pero, había algo sobre toda su apariencia que era lo que más te llamaba la atención…

…_Sus ojos rojos. _

Esos ojos rojos que ambos tenían. Eran extraños… demasiado. Te ponían la piel fría y los músculos agarrotados. Te daban una ansiedad de salir corriendo de ahí, pero a la vez, te hacían permanecer total y completamente quieto, sin mover un solo músculo, cortándote la respiración.

-Pequeña, ¿sabes? Tu sangre huele exquisita… me estas tentando…

Esa frase me hizo regresar del transe hipnótico del que me había dejado sus ojos. No podía permitir que le hiciera algo a Alice.

Jale a Alice del brazo, arrojándola contra mi pecho y la cubrí de el modo más protector del que pude, con mis brazos.

No podía hacer nada más. Mis pies estaban clavados como estacas en el suelo y mi cerebro sólo me había permitido hacer esa acción.

-Chiquito… tu sangre igual huele deliciosa… no te preocupes –la mujer dio unos pasos hacía mí-, no te preocupes –estaba intentando tocar mi hombro, sólo me pude hacer un paso hacía atrás- te irás junto con ella.

Mi cerebro reacciono y agarre la mano de Alice para salir corriendo de ahí. No podía dejar que algo le pasara a mi niña. No lo permitiría, antes me dan un balazo directo al corazón que a qué yo deje a Alice sola, expuesta a que le pase algo. Ó, deje que le hagan algún daño.

-Malditos –escuche al hombre gritar.

Seguí corriendo sin molestarme en mirar hacía atrás, con sentir la mano de Alice sobre la mía era más que suficiente.

-Jazz –grito Alice.

El hombre apareció de la nada y la agarró, alejándola de mí. La agarro de los hombros y puso sus labios contra su cuello.

Sentí como la mujer hacía lo mismo conmigo. Chillé como nunca en mi vida lo había echo. Algo estaba quemando mis venas.

-_Déjenlos _–escuche una voz total y completamente desconocida para mí. Intente ver de quien se trataba, pero mi vista era nublosa, sólo fui conciente de que la mujer me había soltado y ahora me estaba retorciendo de dolor en el piso. Gritando y gimiendo como en mi vida lo he hecho.

-_Carlisle, les han inyectado la ponzoña… _

_-Tenemos que llevárnoslos de aquí. _

_-Claro. Yo llevare al chico. Y tú a la niña –_luego hubo un corto silencio, antes de que esa voz continuara-: _Emmett, Rose, ya saben que hacer con ellos…_

_-Sí, ahorita mismo. _

Fui levemente conciente de lo después, unos brazos me rodearon y me separaron del piso, más, mi dolor no se quedó ahí. Y luego… luego todo se volvió negro… ya no pude ser conciente de nada… más que de dos cosas… la primera: qué mi niña estuviera bien. Sí, esa adicción por ella sólo desaparecería hasta mi muerte (que ciento que no va a tardar mucho más esperar por ella). La segunda: el dolor, el ardor, la quemazón.

Ardía, el veneno pasaba por mis venas, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel. Me estaba matando, pero no era nada rápido mi perecimiento, al contrario, era demasiado lento. Quemándome, venciéndome, haciéndome desear cada vez más y más la muerte. Gritaba, pero el dolor no se iba, parecía que jamás iba a terminar ¡¿Por qué no termina?! ¡Arde! ¡Mátenme ya! ¡Se los ruego! Esto es el infierno, ya no quiero más… ¡No! ¡No! ¡Quiero que pare! ¡Hagan que pare! Por favor…

_… Sólo… díganme que mi niña esta bien y no esta sufriendo este infierno… y luego mátenme para acabar con este dolor… _

* * *

Hola! Auch… pobrecitos… que malos son Victoria y James… nininini… bueno, espero que les gustadse… les gusto? Digan que sí… si, si? Jejej, bueno, me voy porque tengo sueñito xD jeje Adiós;) Cuídense mucho, mucho!!!

.: * ฆℓƷҳ *:.


	7. Renacer

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**_Renacer_**

Ardía. Grite. El dolor no salía, no se quitaba, parecía que no me quería dejar.

Ya llevaba tres días sin que el dolor parara. Ya no lo soportaba, quería que me mataran de una vez por todas. Ya no quería seguir con este dolor que me estaba matando por dentro.

_Alice._

¿Dónde estaba Alice? Que no le pasara nada. No. No. Seguro y ella estaba bien, seguro y ella no estaba sufriendo así como yo. Por favor, que ella no estuviera sufriendo así como yo. No se lo merecía. Ella era la mejor persona y el dolor que ella sentía era la cosa más injusta que había en este mundo.

Mis pensamientos hacía mi pequeña fueron interrumpidos por una punzada demasiado potente de dolor.

Gemí.

Sentí como mi corazón bombeaba y bombeaba a una velocidad sobrehumana. Jamás lo había sentido así. Era terriblemente doloroso, un dolor agonizante. Me mataba. No lo soportaba, quería arrancarme el corazón, para poder quitarme el dolor.

Grite una vez más. El dolor iba disminuyendo, aunque no se iba. ¿Por qué no paraba? Tenía que parar…

Mi corazón se aceleraba.

_Bum bum, bum bum…_

Cerré los ojos con más fuerza de los que los tenía ya. Reprimí un grito, pero aún así salió ahogado.

_Silencio. _

Deje de escuchar el sonido de mi corazón.

_El dolor seso. _

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud, con miedo a que lo que estuviese frente a mí no me agradara. Pero, cuando abrís los ojos… todo era tan claro. Parecía, como si hubiese vuelto a renacer.

Mi visión (me atrevería a decir) que era la descripción exacta de la perfección. Todo se veía muy bien… tan luminoso… tan perfecto. Sólo hubo un desperfecto, muy fuerte, mi garganta, ardía como si no hubiese tomado nada en meces.

-_Ha despertado _–escuche una voz femenina susurrar.

No la reconocí en lo más mínimo.

Mire a mi alrededor. Estaba en una habitación blanca, tenía una ventana que se extendía por toda la pared contraría a la puerta. Había una mesita de noche –únicamente con una lampare color crema-, junto a la mesa. Estaba sentado sobre una cama de barrotes de fierro, tenía un edredón verde oscuro. Había un closet grande y dos puertas, ambas de color blanco. Un sillón largo sillón, color crema.

La habitación parecía no pertenecerle a nadie, tras que no había objetos personales –ni nada por el estilo-, a la vista.

Escuche unos pasos provenientes de algún lado ajeno de la casa.

_¿De dónde venían?_

_¿Cómo es que podía oírlos si no estaban tan cerca?_

No sabía en lo más mínimo.

_¿Dónde esta Alice? ¿Dónde esta mi niña?_

De repente, una de las puertas –la que estaba junto al closet- se abrió. Una chica de cabello caoba, ojos topacio, muy pálida –más que yo- alto, pero no mucho, con un buen cuerpo y, lo admitiré, muy hermosa, se asomo por la puerta. Camino agraciadamente hacía mí, con un chico que sostenía su mano, con sus dedos entrelazados.

El chico era alto, cabello cobre y ojos –igual que los de la chica- topacio. Se veía fuerte, y su tez igual era pálida. Justamente el mismo tono paliducho que el de la chica.

-Hola –saludo la chica.

Su voz era como un tintineo de campanitas, aunque jamás podría ser la mitad de agraciada y hermosa que la de Alice.

-Soy Bella.

Encogió un hombro, hasta que éste toco su fina cara, la que había ido acercando. Me regalo una encantadora sonrisa.

-Y él es mi esposo, Edward –señalo al chico que sostenía su mano.

Él me sonrío agradablemente, se veía que eran buenas personas. Pero no pude contenerme a preguntar algo, que me importaba mucho más qué la razón por la cual yo estaba aquí. Me importaba más que por qué me ardía así la garganta o la forma de lograr quitarlo.

-¿Dónde esta Alice? –_Mi niña, la quiero junto a mí, ahora…_

-No te preocupes –esta vez fue Edward el que hablo-, ella ya ha despertado…

-¿Dónde esta? –pregunte, sin poder contener a mi curiosa lengua.

Los dos chicos que estaban enfrente de mí, intercambiaron una nerviosa mirada. Bella se mordió el labio. Él le sonrió, como intentarle confianza. La chica, al fin, suspiro y bajo la cabeza.

-Ella esta abajo en el jardín… pero… te sugiero que bajes por la ventana.

Fruncí el ceño, pero luego lo oí. Eran latidos de corazón, que iban muy aprisa –he de agregar-. Se me hizo agua la boca.

-¿Qué me pasa? –pregunte, un poco asustado por mi reacción.

-Veras… -Edward suspiro-, tú ya no eres… -busco la mejor forma de decirlo-, como antes…

Volví a fruncir el ceño, sus palabras eran muy confusas ahora. No entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo.

-No entiendo.

Volvieron a intercambiar miradas entre sí.

-ya no eres humano –finalizo Bella.

Fruncí el ceño más profundamente ¿a qué se refería con eso? Si no era humano ya… ¿qué era entonces? Estos jóvenes debieron de haber tenido un golpe en la cabeza.

Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado. Negando.

-Y si no soy un humano ¿entonces que se supone que soy? –dije, peor mi voz no sonaba en lo mínimo agradable.

-Un vampiro –gruño Edward.

* * *

Hola! Jeje, aquí molestándolos otra vez… ya saben… ¡yo! xDD perdón, ando aceleradita): jeje bueno… ya le quedan pocos capítulos de vida a esta historia te quiero historia 3 jeje bueno… me tengo que ir porque mi mamá me regaña Y.Y Adiós (: Cuídense.

.: * ฆℓƷҳ *:.


	8. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**_Epílogo_**

-¿Un vampiro? –respondí, con una mezcla de sarcasmo y confusión.

-Sí, justamente –dijo Bella, acercándose cautelosamente hacía mí-. Tú y tu amiga, Alice, son vampiros. La mujer y el hombre que los atacaron la otra noche igual lo eran. Nosotros los salvamos antes de que bebieran toda su sangre. Pero les inyectaron la ponzoña…

Su voz sonaba firme. Muy convencida de su extraña historia. Se me había olvidado por un segundo, el ardor de mi garganta.

-Tienes que ir a cazar –dijo Edward.

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo había podido saber que eso era lo que pensaba?

-Sí lo se –mi confusión aumento y vi como Bella igual parecía confusa, al igual que yo.

-¿Cómo…?

-Leo mentes –término antes de que yo pudiera continuar-. Y, aquí mi hermosa Bella, tiene un escudo… su mente esta protegida a cualquier don que tenga que ver con ésta.

Su voz sonaba algo orgullosa, y un poco decepcionada. Seguramente él tenía curiosidad de saber que pasaba por la cabeza de su esposa.

-No sabes cuanta –respondió a mi muda pregunta.

Al parecer Bella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, porque no dijo una sola palabra. Se limitaba a vernos, a sonreír y a asentir con la cabeza.

-Sí, ya se acostumbro.

Dios que desesperante…

Escuche la pequeña risita de Edward. Bella lo miro con extrañeza, pero él sólo le sonrió y para ella eso fue más que suficiente. Sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Dónde esta Alice? –pregunte repentinamente de un modo muy ansioso.

Bella suspiro y salió corriendo, a una velocidad definitivamente sobrehumana. Me quedé en shock por la velocidad a la que fue. No era real.

-¿Aún no me crees que somos vampiros? –pregunto Edward con la ceja alzada.

-No –susurre a como pude.

Era algo imposible. Los vampiros no existían. Estas personas eran extrañas… adoradoras de las criaturas mitológicas y se lo tomaban tan enserio que fingían serlo. Eso si era extraño.

-Te acepto lo de que somos extraños… pero créeme, yo nunca quise ser un vampiro… la única aquí que así lo quiso, fue Bella.

-Explícate –dije, con el ceño fruncido.

-Veras… yo conocí a Bella, y su sangre –hizo una expresión entre asqueada y de gozo-. Su sangre era la más deliciosa que había olido en toda mi vida –suspiro-. Me intente alejar de ella, pero fue inútil. Al final termine estando con ella… ella me correspondió –su mirada era perdida, como si estuviera viendo todo lo que narraba en su mente-. Desde entonces hemos estado juntos, y pues… ella quería estar conmigo por siempre…

-Y siempre estare contigo quieras o no –termino Bella.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba Bella en la puerta, al lado suyo, estaba Alice… pero diferente. Se veía pequeña (como de costumbre), con un cabello corto y las puntitas apuntando a todos lados, tenía su cara de duendecillo. Un hermoso duendecillo. Sus labios carnosos y su nariz recta. Tenía sus curvas bien definidas. Más de lo que recordaba. Pero… tenía algo que definitivamente nadie pasaba desapercibido: sus ojos eran de un intenso color rojo carmín.

-¿Jasper? –su voz sonó más dulce y acampanada de lo que recordaba.

Intente recordar bien como era antes, pero no podía, era un recuerdo nubloso. Mucho.

-Jasper –repitió-. Dios, tus ojos –su pequeña manita señalo mi cara, directamente hacía mis ojos-, son rojos…

Los abrí ampliamente. ¿Por qué ambos teníamos los ojos rojos?

-¿Ahora nos crees? –pregunto Edward.

_Sal de mi cabeza. _

-Es algo difícil.

Suspire exasperado. Que desesperante era eso. Supongo que uno se acostumbra.

-Algo…

_Y lo haces otra vez… por favor, dame un poco de espacio._

Esta vez no contesto. Lo mire de reojo y ya no estaba. También Bella había desaparecido, dejándonos a Alice y a mí totalmente solos.

-Alice… ¿recuerdas como llegamos aquí? –pregunté.

Intente recordarlo por mi mismo, pero todo era tan borroso. No podía ver nada con claridad. Para tener una vista tan buena como la que acababa de adquirir, no veía bien nada. Nada más que mi pequeña Alice.

-Sinceramente, no –dijo.

Su voz aún me sorprendía, nunca creí que pudiera ser más hermosa. Pero Alice lograba sorprenderme repentinamente. Y definitivamente, nunca pararía eso. Me encantaba y me alegraba que fuera así.

-Me arde la garganta –me hizo saber.

-Sí, a mi igual.

El ardor se incremente cuando dijo eso. Raramente cuando la vi, todo mi mundo desapareció, como si sólo existiera ella y nada ni nadie más, era una sensación extraña, pero no por eso mala. De hecho, me gustaba. Sentirla como el centro de mi mundo, de mi universo entero. Yo sabía que sin ella no vivía, pero nunca pensé hasta que punto.

-Deberían ir a casar.

Un hombre rubio, pálido, de ojos dorados, la nariz recta y que aparentaba tener veinte y algo años.

Le dirigí una mirada extrañada. Sentí su paciencia ¿cómo sentí eso? ¿Sentí su estado de ánimo? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Carlisle –susurro Edward y dos segundos después ya estaba junto al hombre rubio, éste lo miro extrañeza. Dios, volví a sentir su emoción ¿Cómo lo hice? No entiendo tantas cosas-. Tiene un don.

¿Qué? ¿Estaban hablando de mí? ¿Don?

-Sí… -se volteó hacía Carlisle-, puede sentir emociones ajenas.

El rubio me miro con ojos abiertos como platos y su boca formaba una perfecta O. aún no entendía. Sentí una oleada de emoción, que al instante me emociono, fue algo extraño.

-Sintió tu emoción.

-¿La sentiste? –pregunto Carlisle, mirándome con emoción.

-Sentí una oleada de emoción… ¿fuiste tú? –mi ceño estaba fruncido.

-Justamente –afirmo con la cabeza-. Edward tenías razón, tiene un don.

Me miro con una sonrisa y luego sus ojos se posaron en Alice. La mire, para ver que tenía una mirada de concentración. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada.

-Al igual que la pequeña –comento Edward en un susurro.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Luego hablamos de eso… ahora tienen que ir a cazar –se apresuro a contestar Edward.

-Cierto, perdón –dijo Carlisle de un modo cortes- dile a Rose y a Emmett que vayan con ellos.

Edward afirmo con la cabeza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

-Dime preciosa –se estaba dirigiendo a Alice de un modo cortes y muy cariñoso-. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes _sed_?

-Mucha –contesto. En su tono de voz se sentía la ansiedad. La cual invadió todo mi cuerpo. Me sentí sediento, mucho. Tenía ganas de saciar esa sed en este mismo instante, pero no sabía cómo.

-Jasper, Alice.

Edward había vuelto, pero esta vez rodeado por más personas, estaba un chico grande, moreno, musculoso, con una expresión divertida y feliz. Una chica rubia, muy bonita –aunque nunca como mi Alice-, delgada con un cuerpo de supermodelo, tenía una expresión interesante en la cara. Y por ultimo, una joven de cabello caramelo y tenía una mirada amable y nos miraba con ternura.

Todos ellos compartían rasgos en común. Todos tenían una tez pálida, ojeras y ojos caramelo.

-Ellos son Emmett –señalo al chico musculoso, quien nos sonrió feliz-, Rosalie, su esposa –ella nos dio una radiante sonrisa.

-Un gusto –dijo, de una manera distraída.

-Y ella es mi preciosa esposa Esme –termino Carlisle.

-Un placer –corrió hacía nosotros y nos envolvió, a cada uno, en un abrazo. Me quedé confuso, y vi que Alice la recibía como si ya supiera que iba a pasar.

-Bueno, vamos a cazar –dijo Emmett, cortando el momento.

Tomo a Rosalie por la mano y caminaron agraciadamente, Alice tomo mi mano, parecía que ella ya sabía justo lo que iba a pasar.

Rosalie y Emmett nos dirigieron fuera de la casa.

-Corran –dijo Emmett con un aire misterioso. Para luego él y Rosalie salir disparados como una flecha.

Alice sonrió emocionada y yo al instante me emocione. Aún sostenía mi mano y así, salió corriendo, arrastrándome con ella. En pocos segundos ya habíamos rebasado a Emmett y a Rosalie.

-Esperen –dijeron.

Alice al instante paro, y como consecuencia, yo igual. Corrimos hacía su encuentro.

-Si seguían así iban a llegar hasta México –dijo Emmett en tono burlón, él y su esposa se rieron.

-Perdón –dijo Alice con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno, no importa… ahora –se puso serio-, a lo importante.

-Sí, la caza es algo muy sencillo –comento su esposa.

-Sí, ya lo he visto –dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La mire con el ceño fruncido, con una confusión que nadie podría igual. Rosalie y Emmett me imitaron, estaban igual de confundidos que yo, lo podía sentir-. Lo vi en algo así como… una visión -explico. Mi confusión no disminuyo ni una pizca.

-¿Una visión? –pregunte.

-Sí, una visión… has de cuenta, como mis sueños –me explico.

Me relaje un poco.

-Esta bien –deje el tema hasta ahí.

-Bueno, concéntrense por favor –pidió la rubia-. Miren, todo lo que tiene que hacer es dejarse llevar. Sientan el calido aroma de la sangre y luego, vayan por ella.

Su voz sonaba tan hambrienta. Suspiro y luego salió corriendo. La seguí con la mirada y vi como se le lanzaba a un tigre. Lo sujeto por el cuello, con tanta presión que pude escuchar el chasquir de los huesos al romperse.

En ese momento me sentí enormemente hambriento, la boca se me hacía agua.

El animal pronto cayo, sin vida. La boca de Rosalie se dirigió hacía su cuello y lo mordió. Succiono su sangre, hasta que el animal acabo completamente seco.

Vi como Emmett corría hacía otro tigre e imitaba los anteriores movimientos de su esposa.

Sentí un aroma de lo más exquisito. Dulce, pero no tanto. Delicioso, mucho. Me deje llevar por mis sentidos. Corrí hacía un siervo, y me le lance, el intento forcejar, pero yo fui más fuerte, lo agarre y le quebré una pata. Escuche el momento exacto en el que chasqueo su hueso. Enterré con urgencia mis dientes en su cuello. Sentí el exquisito líquido de su sangre llenar toda mi boca, se sintió como la gloria.

Pero, más pronto de lo que me hubiese gustado, la sangre de su cuerpo se acabo. Y yo aún quería más, mi cuerpo exigía por más. Demandaba más. Así que, cuando distinguí el mismo olor dulce, me lance contra otro.

Seguimos así, hasta que quedamos satisfechos. Definitivamente me gustaron más los leones que los ciervos. Eran más dulces.

-¿Ahora si me crees? –pregunto Edward cuando estuvimos ya en la casa.

-Esta bien… te creo –dije, aunque no quería creerle, las pruebas eran tan frescas y reales que no me dejaban otra opción que creerle.

De pronto, el dulce olor a sangre invadió mi nariz. Pero no era como la de los animales, no, esta era diferente. Más dulce, más exquisita.

-Alto, Jazz –dijo, Alice. No me había movido centímetro alguno-. No lo hagas.

Vi como Edward volaba hacía Bella y hacía la fuente de esa exquisita sangre. Era una pequeña niña de cabello chocolate y ojos del mismo color, mejillas sonrojadas y se veía de unos dos años. Tenía una mirada inocente.

-No te atrevas –rugió Edward.

Asentí con la cabeza y deje de respirar. No sabía cuanto podría estar así, pero tendría qu intentarlo.

_Un año después._

He de admitir que al principio no creía eso de los vampiros, pero luego me convencí por completo y heme aquí, siendo un vampiro. Teniendo mi sed un poco más controlada. Ahora puedo estar cerca de mi quería _sobrina, _Rennesmee. O, bueno, Nessie, como le decían.

Alice y yo nos habíamos integrado a la familia. Ahora –orgullosamente- portábamos el apellido Cullen. Era todo un orgullo ese apellido. Y más, sentirse parte de esa hermosa familia. Me encantaba. Por fin tenía una familia a la cual quería y más aún. Tenía una bellísima novia.

Yo, desde el momento en que la vi, supe que estaríamos juntos para siempre. Alice era la persona más asombrosa de todo el mundo.

-Mentira –grito Edward. Esta bien, ya me empezaba a acostumbrar a eso. Pero aún era irritante.

Siempre me decía que mentía por decir lo que digo de Alice. Pero, simplemente es lo que siento. Nada más.

-Silencio, Eddie –dijo Alice riendo.

Edward se calló, abrace a mi hermosa Alice por la cintura, ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Te amo –le susurre.

-Yo igual, por siempre y para siempre lo haré.

En ese momento me agache y capture sus labios con los míos. Nos dimos un tierno beso.

Sí, mi historia empezó mal, gris, triste. Pero, cuando conocí a Alice, se lleno de color. Y ahora, teníamos una familia, nada podría ser mejor. Ahora éramos Cullens, y estábamos juntos.

_Ahora todo esta más que bien. _

_Fin_

* * *

Hola! Jeje que les gusto el final? (: espero que les gustase, por favor, díganme que sí :D jeje, bueno… me debatí por terminarla aquí o no, y decidí que sí porque el lunes ya entro a clases y mis padres me metieron a natación, así que se me complicaría mucho porque tengo otras cinco historias que actualizar xD jeje bueno, pues… este es el adiós de esta historia … Adiós :P jeje bueno, y por si a alguien le interesa, aquí les dejo mis otras historias:  
**_Incomprendida _**(Terminada) (Rosalie)**_  
Un amor inesperado _**(Terminada)**_  
Un simple juego _**(Terminada) (Kim&Jared)**_  
La chica detrás de la libreta _**(Edward&Bella)**_  
Las aventuras de Seth&Emmett _**(Seth&Emmett)**_  
Una mentira es una traición _**(Casi terminada) (Emmett&Rosalie)**_  
Volando, cayendo y levantándose _**(Edward&Bella)**_  
¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba? _**(Alice&Jasper)

Jeej bueno y sin más. Adiós:) Cuídense.

.: * ฆℓƷҳ *:.


End file.
